Conventional prefilled dosage syringes include a barrel, a plunger slidably mounted in the barrel, and a tip cap for sealing the medication in the barrel. The sealed prefilled dosage syringe is often times stored for long periods of time until it is needed. In order to be sure that the integrity of the tip cap seal has not been compromised, some prefilled dosage syringes are provided with tamper evident indicators, which included visible tear strips or frangible connections between the tip cap and a cover, or collar, on the syringe barrel.